greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Verantwortungslos
Verantwortungslos ist die sechzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Meredith wird immer noch mit Fruchtbarkeitsmedikamenten behandelt, doch plötzlich hat ihre Sehkraft nachgelassen, was ihr im Krankenhausalltag zu schaffen macht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie sich zwischen der Fruchtbarkeitsbehandlung und ihrem Augenlicht entscheiden muss. Meredith entdeckt, dass der Sohn einer Alzheimer-Patientin eine verdächtige Beule am Hals hat. Dr. Stark verlangt, dass das Jugendamt eingeschaltet wird, weil der Junge möglicherweise vernachlässigt wird. Arizona, April und Meredith versuchen alles, um Dr. Stark davon abzubringen, immerhin hat die Familie mit der Krankheit der Mutter schon genug Sorgen. Teddy, Lexie und Jackson behandeln einen jungen Mann, der an Mukoviszidose leidet und auf eine Spenderlunge wartet. Doch dann entdecken sie, dass seine Freundin ebenfalls Mukoviszidose hat. Wenn die beiden weiterhin eine Beziehung führen, wäre das sein Todesurteil... Mark, Arizona und Callie streiten sich währenddessen um die Notwendigkeit einer Fruchtwasseruntersuchung. Mark ist dagegen, Arizona dafür. Mark überzeugt die beiden, noch mal gründlich darüber nachzudenken. Am Ende hat Callie das letzte Wort. Owen und Cristina führen unfreiwillig das Kinderwunsch-Gespräch. Er muss betrübt feststellen, dass Cristina es gar nicht in Erwägung zieht, Kinder zu bekommen. Unterdessen wird Richard Webbers Frau Adele erneut wegen eines Sturzes im Krankenhaus behandelt. Sie kann sich wie beim letzten mal nicht richtig an den Unfallhergang erinnern. Dr. Bailey kommt zur gleichen Diagnose wie Meredith zuvor: eine beginnende Demenz. Am Abend diskutieren Mark, Derek und Owen bei einer Partie Golf ihre Beziehungen. Jackson berichtet Lexie, dass er an ihr interessiert ist. Callie und Arizona unterhalten sich über Mark, weil Callie richtig beeindruckt von seinem Verhalten war. Arizona beichtet ihr, dass sie ein Problem mit Mark als Vater hat. Nicht nur, dass er mit Callie geschlafen hat, er wird auch in Zukunft eine große Rolle für das Kind und damit in ihrer Familie spielen. Inhalt Musik *'Julian Darling '''von ''Elizabeth & the Catapult *'Come With Me '''von ''CEO *'I Walk the Line '''von ''Sage Ryan *'Riverside' von Agnes Obel *'Forget It All Again '''von ''Rich McCulley *'Plans '''von ''The Submarines Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Not Responsible bezieht sich auf einen Song von Deep Purple. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharakter *Rachael Taylor als Lucy Fields *Loretta Devine als Adele Webber * Peter MacNicol als Dr. Robert Stark * Michael Beach als Mr.Baker * Laura Breckenridge als Patientin Julia * Patrick Mapel als Ricky * Sage Ryan als Kyle Baker * Nancy Travis als Alison Intro Die meisten Leute halten Ärzte für die verantwortungsbewusstesten Menschen überhaupt, denn sie entscheiden ja über Leben und Tod. Sie verschlampen nichts, sie übersehen keine wichtigen Details oder treffen falsche Entscheidungen. Denn das wäre furchtbar, nicht wahr? Outro Wir sind wirklich sehr verantwortungsbewusst. Unseren Patienten gegenüber. Das Problem ist, es beschränkt sich rein auf unsere Arbeitszeit. Wenn es um uns selbst geht, durchdenken wir nicht immer alles, treffen keine vernünftigen Entscheidungen, denn das haben wir ja den ganzen Tag lang im Krankenhaus gemacht. Mit uns selbst können wir nicht verantwortungsbewusst umgehen. Und zahlt sich das aus, veranwortungsbewusst zu handeln? Denn auch wenn man brav seine Vitamine einnimmt, seine Steuern zahlt und sich auch nie vordrängelt, entgleiten einem die Menschen, die man liebt, trotzdem manchmal wie Wasser zwischen den Fingern. Und was hat man dann davon? Vitamine und sonst nichts. Zitate *Webber: Wann haben Sie das letzte mal einen Antrag bei der FDA ausgefüllt? *Owen: Das ist 'ne ganze Weile her. *Webber: Das glaub ich Ihnen auf's Wort. Denn wenn Sie sich daran erinnern könnten, hätten Sie selbstverständlich darauf verzichtet, mich bei so einer schwierigen Arbeit, wie dem Zusammenstellen von 357 Seiten, zu stören! Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie leicht man bei 357 Seiten eine verliert? *Owen: Ich bin sicher sehr schnell. *Webber: Die versuchen alles, um Studien zu verhindern. Wissen Sie, was denen da nur gelegen kommt? *Owen: Eine fehlende... *Webber: Eine fehlende Seite!! Sie wissen doch, wie das läuft, Hunt! Sie haben große Führungsqualitäten. Sie wissen wie man Sachen anpackt! Ich weiß, Sie schrecken vor nichts zurück! *Owen: Vielleicht haben Sie recht, Sir. *Webber: Ein VIP-Patient ist doch für Sie kein Problem, oder? Keiner fragt doch von sich aus nach dem Chefarzt, oder haben Sie mich etwa explizit erwähnt? Haben Sie mich etwa erwähnt?? *Owen: Ja, allerdings. *Webber: Wieso haben Sie das getan?? Sie wussten, ich bin mit dem Antrag beschäftigt!! *Owen: Schon, nur ich dachte... *Webber: Wer könnte wichtiger sein als der Antrag?? *Owen: ''(Zieht den Vorhang auf) ''Ihre Frau, Dr. Webber. Ihre Frau ist wichtiger. *Meredith: Kepner!!! Bist du auf der Pädiatrie? *April: Ja, bin ich. Ein Kind hat mich schon vollgekotzt. Ehhh... *Meredith: Also, der Sohn von meiner Patientin hat eine Beule am Hals. Würdest du ihn netterweise untersuchen und wenn du was findest, es an Robbins weiterleiten? *April: Gut. Du schuldest mir was. *Meredith: Nein, gar nicht! *April: Ich tue dir 'n Gefallen, also schuldest du mir was! *Meredith: Du tust nur deinen Job. Ich schulde dir Dankbarkeit und Respekt. *April: Du respektierst mich doch schon längst! *Meredith: Ah... *Meredith: Los, rein! Schnell! *Alex: Du hast mich angepiept? *Meredith: Ja, du musst bitte meine Augen untersuchen. *Alex: Ich bin kein Augenonkel. Keine Ahnung, wie das alles funktioniert. *Meredith: Die Sehschärfe hab ich schon gemessen, liegt bei 20... 25. Aber du musst jetzt durch dieses Ding hier meine Augen angucken. *Alex: Vielleicht ist es ja ein Glaukom. Hey, dann würdest du 'n Rezept für Pot kriegen! Na schön, guck bitte hoch... und runter. Sieht nicht wie 'n grüner Star aus. Und deine Hornhaut ist total in Ordnung. *Meredith: Gut! *Alex: Ja, aber die Tafel kannst du trotzdem nicht lesen! *Meredith: Doch. Wenn ich blinzle schaff ich es. *Alex: Das muss aber auch ohne blinzeln gehen! Los, was steht da? Reihe 8. Nicht blinzeln! *Meredith: D, C, P, I. *Alex: Du bist blind! *Meredith: Halt die Klappe! *Alex: Kannst du mich überhaupt sehen? *Meredith: Ja und du siehst wie 'n Vollidiot aus!! Ich will 'n richtigen Augenarzt! *Mark: Ich hab schon zu viele Kinder verloren! Addison hat abgetrieben, Sloan ist verschwunden. Mir ist egal was passiert! Ich nehm das Kind so wie es ist! *Callie: Ohhhh... *Arizona: Okay, sag das nicht so leichtfertig, Mark! Oft sind behinderte Kinder auch sehr schwer krank! Dann ist das ein Leben voller Operationen, Krankenhausaufenthalte und Schmerzen! Das ist nicht nur knuddeln und die Paralympics! *Mark: Eine Fruchtwasseruntersuchung ist riskant! Eine von... Eine nicht unbeträchtliche Anzahl bewirkt eine Fehlgeburt! *Lexie: Eine von 300. *Mark: Sie ist ja nicht mal Mitte 40! Die Chancen auf Down-Syndrom sind ziemlich gering! *Arizona: Könnten wir kurz... Ähm, bitte entschuldige. Könnten wir ganz kurz allein... *Mark: Nein, wir besprechen die Sache gemeinsam! *Arizona: Wir führen eine Beziehung, Mark! Es gibt Dinge, die haben dich nicht zu interessieren! *Mark: Sie ist aber von mir schwanger! Wenn sie dich allein sprechen darf, dann will ich auch! *Callie: Wisst ihr was? Ich will gar nicht mit euch reden! Ich will nur mit meinem Patienten reden! *Alex: Ähm, eine Freundin von mir hat Sehstörungen. Sie denkt das kommt von den fruchtbarkeitssteigernden Medikamenten. *Lucy: Eine Freundin? *Alex: Du glaubst, ich erfinde das nur? *Lucy: Ich denke du suchst Vorwände, um mit mir zu sprechen. Das letzte mal hast du mich gefragt, ob wir ausgehen und ich sagte nein. Und jetzt brennt es dir unter den Nägeln zu sehen, ob ich wiklich beschäftigt oder einfach nur nicht interessiert bin. Du kannst mich aber auch nicht nochmal fragen, denn noch einen Korb empfindest du als Schmach. Du schiebst zwar nach wie vor 'ne große Welle, aber du hast das Selbstbewusstein eines Chihuahuas. Und ich bin überzeugt, braucht deine Freundin wirklich Hilfe, ruft sie mich an. *Alex: Heißt das, du willst einfach nur gefragt werden? *Lucy: Das wär das Einfachste, oder nicht? *Alex: Hast du Lust, mit mir essen zu gehen? *Lucy: Nein, ich hab zu tun! *Arizona: Die Fehlgeburtenrate ist niedrig. Sogar noch niedriger mit guten Gynäkologen und wir haben super Gynäkologen! *Mark: Egal wer's macht, es ist ein Risiko! *Callie: Okay, wisst ihr was? Ich versuche zu essen. Und das ist wichtig, immerhin bin ich ein Brutkasten! Ich kenn jetzt eure Meinung, werde die Möglichkeiten abwägen und dann entscheiden. *Mark: Du entscheidest das? *Callie: Ja, ich werd sagen, wo's langgeht! Tu nicht so überrascht! Meine Stimme zählt mehr, das haben wir besprochen! Ich hab 'ne Stimme für das Baby und 'ne Stimme für meine... *Mark: Vagina. *Callie: Ja. *Mark: Schon klar, aber ich seh die Sache anders, okay? Wir machen das hier gemeinsam, alle drei! Das ist kein Scherz, kein praktisches Arrangement, in dem ich als Babysitter fungiere, wenn ihr zwei vielleicht mal ins Kino wollt! Das ist mein Kind und wir machen das zusammen!! Du kriegst keine Extra-Stimme! Ich bin der Vater! *Callie: Mmh, Daddy ist böse! *Meredith: Und dann sagte er: "Dann gibt's eben nur ein Waschbecken!". So als ob er mich damit verletzen könnte! Wofür brauchen wir überhaupt zwei? *Cristina: Na ja, weil Männer Zahnpastaspritzer im Waschbecken hinterlassen. Man muss es vorm Zähneputzen immer erst sauber machen. Das Zeug trocknet da richtig schön an! Überall kleben versteinerte Mundbakterien! *Meredith: Ich hinterlasse Zahnpasta im Waschbecken. Muss man die wirklich wegspülen, bevor man sich die Zähne putzt? *Cristina: Deine Mutter war ja nie da. Du hattest keine Erziehung! Schon gut. *Alex: Du willst echt ausziehen und das Haus verkaufen? *Meredith: Wirst du mich vermissen? *Alex: Dich nicht, aber die günstige Miete schon. *Meredith: Kleingedrucktes kann ich momentan nicht so gut lesen, aber deine Pfoten in meinem Essen sehe ich! *Cristina: Ich denke, ich hab da ja wohl 'n Vetorecht! Ich finde es furchtbar, ein menschliches Wesen in die Welt zu setzen, wenn zum Beispiel die Mutter es nicht will! Was gibt es da noch zu dikutieren? *Owen: Nur noch mal für mich: Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen und ich halte die Klappe, darf nichts sagen? Aber was wäre nun, wenn für mich, eine Familie zu gründen, zur Lebensplanung gehören würde? *Cristina: Dann hättest du die falsche Frau geheiratet! *Callie: Ganz ehrlich, ich war heute von Mark richtig beeindruckt. Er... Er ist heute sehr erwachsen mit der Sache umgegangen. Ja, ich denke er wird ein toller Vater! *Arizona: Ja. *Callie: Oder nicht? *Arizona: Es wird funktionieren. *Callie: Du denkst es war nicht so beeindruckend. *Arizona: Doch, er hat sich mal nicht wie 'n 4-jähriger verhalten. Muss ich das beeindruckend finden? *Callie: Ich dachte ich wär die schlecht gelaunte Hormonbombe. *Arizona: Oh, bin ich schlecht gelaunt? Ich bin nur nicht von Mark begeistert, nicht hingerissen von ihm. Das ist alles. Ich liebe dich und ich werde dieses Baby lieben, aber Mark? Ja, ich hab eingewilligt, ein Leben mit ihm zu führen. Ich bin bereit, alles zu diskutieren: Fläschchen oder Schnabeltasse, Basketball oder Steppen, Dartmouth oder Berkeley, und Weihnachten mit Mark. *Callie: Okay. *Arizona: Ich hätte ihn niemals ausgewählt. Ehrlich, ich hasse ihn nicht, aber ich will nicht mit ihm leben. Tja, aber das muss ich jetzt. So sieht's aus. *Callie: Was erwartest du von mir? Soll ich ihn wegschicken? Hey, es ist sein Kind! *Arizona: Ja, daran musst du mich nicht immer erinnern. Wie sollte ich das je vergessen? *Callie: Verstehe, jetzt geht das Theater wieder los! *Arizona: Seien wir ehrlich, für dich ist dein bisexueller Traum wahr geworden! Du bekommst die Frau, die du liebst, den besten Freund, der obendrein noch toll im Bett ist! Du bekommst ein Baby! Du hast alles bekommen, was du willst! Und was krieg ich? Das ist nicht mein Traum. Mein Traum sieht ganz anders aus. *Derek: Sie hat's nicht für nötig gehalten, mir zu sagen, dass sie nichts mehr sehen kann! Sie dachte, dass wär wohl nicht so wichtig. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich als ihr Ehemann wütender bin, oder als ihr Vorgesetzter. *Owen: Wir können mit deren Denkweise einfach nichts anfangen. Genau wie bei Cristina: Ich darf nicht mitentscheiden, ob wir Kinder haben werden! *Mark: Ha, das ist ja nett! *Owen: Ja, nicht nur, dass meine Stimme nicht zählt, wir diskutieren es erst gar nicht! *Derek: Sie wollen die Kontrolle behalten! *Mark: Jetzt stellt euch mal vor wie es ist, mit zwei Frauen zu diskutieren! Zwei!! *Owen: Muss 'n Albtraum sein. *Mark: Eure Stimme zählt wenigstens 50%. Ich hab 33! *Owen: Ich krieg 50 bei Cristina? Wenn's hochkommt, hab ich 10! *Derek: Bei uns kommt es gar nicht zu 'ner Abstimmung. Meredith will nicht, dass ich mitrede! Sie behält alles für sich! Das heißt ich hab 0%!! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode